Le monde va sombrer par ma faute et vous ne pourrais rien y changer
by yakitorie
Summary: La soif de pouvoir rend les gens fous... la peur alimente les rêves d'un monde parfait..sans famines, ni mort, ni souffrances... Shamballa, dont Thulé pensait avoir découvert en traversant la "porte" ont mené au chao et à la destruction du berceau de l'alchimie... mais la paix et revenu... au prix de "deux sacrifices". Alors pourquoi Roy ŕêve d'Eďward le mettant en garde ?


Un grand fracas rettentit, des gens crient autour de moi, les immeubles s'effondre et la fumée des bâtiments en flammes grisonne ce ciel qui semblait si bleu ce matin… le bruit des explosions font échos à mes oreilles, elles paraissent si loin… je me relève difficilement, je sert les dents en la présence d'une douleur égu, je pense que ma jambe est touché… je baisse les yeux… un bout de bois d'environ 4 cm ressort de ma chair… j'agrippe le morceau et tire d'un coup sec dessus… une douleur encore plus grande me vrille les tympans. Je tente de me remettre les idées en place et une pensé me traverse l'esprit… chercher des quelconques survivants…

Je pense ma plaie et commence à avancer, les explosions s'emplifients et me laboure le crâne…

Je marche,mes pieds traine toutes sortes d'objets; bouteilles, bout de verres, briques, jouets d'enfants, de reste de cadavres…

Je jette un œil autour de moi, le paysage est apocalyptique, je ne serais dire ou je me trouve, seul le reste d'un drapeau Damestris rongé par les flammes m'indique que nous sommes dans la Capitale…

Notre belle capitale… détruite par le feu et les explosions… les rues jonchés de cadavres… le ciel… ils ont souillé le ciel de notre pays…

Une explosion plus violente que les autres explose juste à côté de moi… elle me projette à plusieurs mètres ,mon corps retombe brusquement sur le sol, m'écorchant les mains au passage.

Je croit mettre évanoui… ou es-je juste fermé mes yeux quelques secondes…

Le reste de maison que j'étais en train de longer venait d'être soufflé par l'explosion…

Je chercher à me relever quand un silhouette se dessina peu a peu à l'horizon.

D'abord floue… elle semblait avancée tel un fantôme… hagards, je tomber à genoux lorsque je reconnu cette silhouette drapé d'un long manteau rouge… si caractéristique, le manteau semblait contrastés face à l'univers qui nous entoure… la personnalité du Fullmetal semblait contrasté face à cette univers qui nous entoure…

Pourquoi se trouvez t-il dans un lieu pareil… n'avait t-il pas franchit la porte pour ne plus revenir… il avait choisit de tourné volontairement le dos au monde qui l'as vu naitre… pour un monde dont il ne connais même pas le nom…

Une colère sourde me parcoura de pars en pars… je me releva non sans une certaine douleur dans la jambe dont j'avais presque oublié l'existence.

Marchant péniblement, je réussit à atteindre Fullmetal qui ne bouger plus… le regard vide… le bras balants… et l'éclat usé de son automail…

Ma gorge me piquer, dù à la chaleurs et aux fumées aux alentours…

Mais je pu sortir un semblant de phrase:

-Fullmetal qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?... Je te croyait de l'autre côté de la porte ?... Hé… tu pourrais répondre quand je te par…

Je nu pas fini ma phrase que la tête blonde s'effondra de tout son poids, je eu juste le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il sembla reprendre un semblant de contience et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Colonel… c'est de ma faute… je n'aurais jamais pensé que… mon dieu… j'ai détruit notre monde, une fois de plus…

Il déblaterais des paroles et semblait perdu… je ne comprenais pas tout se qu'il disait:

-attend moins vite… que dit tu ? De quoi tu parle ? Tu est lié à se qui se passe ? Ohé… ?

Edward semblait pris d'une violente toux et cracha du sang… il avait du mal à respirer… en pris d'un doute, je soulevais le pant de sa veste et découvrit une plaie profonde, sur tout le flanc gauche… c'est pas possible… je ne sais quoi faire…

-ne parle pas ! Économise tes forces… je vais… je vais… il te faut des soins !

Je le voyais peu à peu devenir de plus en plus blanc… il ne peut pas mourir… pas comme ça !

-Fullmetal c'est un ordre !… ta pas intérêt à mourir !

Il sourit…

Je le vis tendre la main vers mon visage… il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me murmura c'est quelques mots…

…Le monde va sombrer par ma faute… et vous ne pourrais rien y changer…

….

Le réveil fut brutal…en sueur, la main tendu dans le vide et la noirceur de la pièce, dans l'obscurité de la nuit il me fallut du temps pour comprendre que ce n'étais que les horribles vestiges d'un cauchemar , un cauchemar qui semblait réel… qui me laissa un goux amer dans la bouche. Je fixa la pendule qui afficher 4h27 du matin… me mettant en position assise recroquevillé, les bras autours de mes jambes… j'eus l'impression d'un poids énorme sur les épaules me vidant de toute énergie… un ressenti de mort, de perte, et de vide…

Bien que ce rêve n'avais pas le même impact que mes cauchemar d'Ishval… il n'en pêche que il avait la même intensité…

Ce qui me troublait c'est le faite que Fullmetal été présent… et le voir mourir ou à l'agonie dans mes bras me retourna les tripes… j'eus soudain une peur et une inquiétude sans précédente pour les frères Elric… avez t-il des ennuis ? Dans quels conditions de vies vivent t-il ? Sont-il en sécurité là-bas ?

À près tout les hommes qui voulaient nous détruire et nous écraser viennent du même monde dans lequel ils ont plongé la tête la première…

Me rendant compte que je broie du noir, je rabattit la couette et decida d'aller à la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau de toute façon il me serait impossible de me rendormir… les aléas de la guerre rendent les gens insomniaque, et je n'ai pas été épargné… je croyais que mon passé loin derrière moi me permettrais de retrouver un semblant de sommeil avec le temps, mais les événements que nous avons vécu ont tout chamboulé… et parfois ma consience ressasse des souvenirs de la guerre dont j'aurais aimé oublier.

Fixant un point dans la cuisine, mon verre à la main, planté devant l'évier, je soupire… et pose une main sur mon œil plongé dans l'obscurité, je ne peut oublier car j'ai une trace qui me rappelle tout les jours la dure réalité de notre monde et de son besoin de changer…

Je secoue la tête dans l'espoir de faire sortir mes pensées parasites.

Dans un élan de courage… je décide de récupérer la pile de dossiers qui traîne dans la salle à manger et retourne me blottir dans mon lit, au chaud. J'allume la lampe de chevet et ouvre le premier dossier, je parcours les premières lignes sommairement , le sujet du dossier traite du meutre d'une femme tué par un mari alcoolique… je pense que la nuit va être très longue.


End file.
